


My Love a Thousand Whispers in Your Skin

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Juno, Trans Character, Trans Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When they were both spent, sated and comfortable, they curled together in Juno's bed-- their bed-- and Juno finally figured out what made Peter so different.





	My Love a Thousand Whispers in Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> im ace as fuck i dont know what im doing  
> im also nonbinary as fuck

Juno wasn't the most innocent of dames when he met Peter. Far from it, really. Peter just… made him feel things his previous partners _(hookups one night stands booty calls)_ hadn't. He could never put his finger on it, but there was something other to what Peter made him feel. It wasn't love; he knew he loved Peter, he knew that feeling pushing up behind his sternum and making his chest warm.

Whatever it was, it left Juno nearly _aching_ for the thief’s touch.

Juno was trembling, muscles jerking slightly with every gentle pass Peter's fingers made across his skin. They danced along his stomach, skated along his chest to flick gently across his nipples, dipped down to glance across his clit. Each fleeting moment of contact left Juno breathless. By the time Peter began to slip his slender fingers further down, against Juno's slick entrance, the detective was biting his lower lip, trying to stifle the high pitched whines threatening to pull from his throat.

Peter paused, two fingers resting against Juno's entrance and his thumb flicking back and forth over the nub of Juno's clit. He looked up at Juno, a faint smirk playing along the corners of his mouth and an eyebrow cocked expectantly. Juno whined low in his throat, turning his head into one of his arms, cuffed to the headboard.

“Jesus-- just, fucking-- Nureyev, please--” Juno managed, canting his hips up into Peter's hand. Peter rewarded him with a kiss, a softly whispered _good girl_ into the skin below the detective’s ear, and both fingers sliding in and crooking up. Juno shouted, throwing his head back as Peter started a quick pace, moving his fingers in and out and occasionally stopping to flick his thumb over his clit. Two fingers became three, eventually became four, and Juno could feel the tension rising like a too-tight elastic. Finally, with one final dragging pass over his clit, a sharp nip to his jaw, and a _just like that, love, come on_ whispered into his mouth, the tension snapped and Juno came with a keening cry, halfway between Peter's name and a sob.

Peter worked him through it, bringing him down slowly and drawing it out, leaving Juno a shaking, shuddering mess. At some point, he must have closed his eye, because when he opened it again Peter was kneeling over him, freeing his wrists and gently rubbing them where he'd pulled a touch too hard against the cuffs.

When Peter noticed Juno looking, he smiled down at him and brought one of Juno's hands up to his mouth, gently kissing the back of his knuckles. The lean lines of his form were still tense, and Juno brought a hand down to his hip and tugged him closer. He nosed against Peter's thigh, trailing messy kisses as he went.

He urged Peter to swing a leg around, balancing with a knee on either side of Juno's face and both hands braced against the headboard. He looked down at Juno at the exact moment Juno leaned up to suckle against his clit, giving Juno a good view of Peter throwing his head back and his back bowing, Juno's name and a hundred pet names and endless praises falling from his lips, words spoken like prayers, some in languages Juno had never heard but each as reverent as the last. Juno let his eye slip shut, flicking his tongue out to catch the moisture from Peter's entrance but coming back again and again to flick and swirl around his clit. As he worked, he felt Peter's thighs tense under his hands, his hips jerking and rolling ever so slightly with the movement of Juno's tongue and jaw. With one final suck, his tongue pressed flat against Peter's clit, he heard Peter bite out one final swear in some foreign tongue as he came apart, shuddering through his climax and falling apart on Juno's tongue.

When they were both spent, sated and comfortable, they curled together in Juno's bed-- their bed-- and Juno finally figured out what made Peter so different.

Peter Nureyev made him feel safe. Peter was _home_.


End file.
